


your puns (are what made me fall for you)

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Short & Sweet, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: When Adrien finds out Marinette likes puns, he realizes he's finally found a way to woo her--but will she ever fall for him that way?Written for Day 1: Pranks for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	your puns (are what made me fall for you)

Adrien had never thought he’d fall for the girl who accused him of putting gum on her seat on his first day of school. He had never thought that when he offered her his umbrella and it closed on the top of her head, it would spark feelings within him that he’d never experienced before. Yet he’d stood there, laughing as Marinette looked at him shyly from under the umbrella, knowing at that exact instant this girl was special. Very, _very_ special.

But it couldn’t possibly mean _that_ much. After all, Marinette was just a friend, right?

Days and weeks and months went by. It was the little things that drew him closer. Marinette chattering excitedly to Alya about her new designs, standing up for her classmates against Chloé, working hard as class president; there was just something _different_ about her. He yearned to discover it. He yearned to get to know her, spend as much with her as he could, and before he knew it he was falling harder and harder and harder--

He didn’t notice Chloé clinging to his arm, or all the other girls constantly flocking around him. He failed to realize that Ladybug’s stuttering around his alter ego was a result of her infatuation with him. His eyes were on Marinette. _Only_ on Marinette.

But the question was, how could he make her see that?

The answer, apparently, was quite simple.

“You like _puns_?” Adrien asked, whipping his head around to stare at Marinette in astonishment.

Marinette jumped, startled, then relaxed when she realized it was just him. “They’re not that bad,” she said. “A friend of mine really loves them. He tells puns all the time.”

“You really like this guy, don’t you Mari?” Alya asked cheekily, nudging her arm. Marinette’s face blossomed with pink.

“He--he’s a good friend,” Marinette muttered. She buried her nose back in the textbook they were using for the day’s lesson.

Adrien glanced over questioningly at Alya. The red-haired girl merely shrugged. As Adrien turned back around to pay attention to the lesson, he grinned. He finally knew how to woo Marinette, and it would be with something he knew best: _puns_.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. All Adrien could think of was pranking Marinette with a pun or two, springing them on her unexpectedly. And hopefully, maybe, just maybe, _one_ of them would bring him closer to her. It was a long shot, but he’d give it a try.

Whether it was in chemistry class--“Keep an ion the experiment, Marinette!”--or history class--“The Dark Ages were so dark because there were just too many knights,”--and even when the two of them were hanging around with Alya and Nino in the bakery watching movies, Adrien would just turn to her and say something along the lines of, “please don’t bake my heart.”

“Adrien, did you hit your head or something?” Marinette would ask, concerned.

Adrien would smile at her. If you peered closely, you would see a light trail of pink brush across his cheeks as he replied, “I’ve never been better.”

Marinette would scoff and say, “you can do better than that, Adrien. Your puns are so lame.”

He’d smirk in reply. “Is that a challenge, Mari?”

“If you want it to be, sure.”

It was a constant cycle. Marinette would go to school, see Adrien, and somehow he’d manage to find the perfect pun for the mood. English puns, math puns, movie puns, akuma puns. . . . he had puns for _everything_. She wondered how he came up with them--after all, while Chat Noir mostly told cat puns, Adrien’s were all over the place--but she didn’t think much of it. Adrien was her friend. They hung out together a lot more now than before because Alya and Nino were dating. It was natural for them to be drawn to one another.

It was like puns were Adrien’s outlet. They allowed him to truly be himself, to be all of him. And that was how they got closer. Marinette started to see parts of Adrien that were otherwise locked up. His humor, his laughter, his gorgeous smile--whenever his home life frustrated him, Marinette noticed, he punned. It was the way he kept himself sane. The more she got to know him, the more she began to realize that. The “pranks” he pulled? They were a result of his sheltered life. Adrien had opened up to her. How could she berate him for that? How could she push him away?

And so, with every pun he told, Marinette found herself drawn closer and closer. She would never admit it to him, but she really, truly did enjoy his sense of humor. How could she not? His puns were just like Chat’s (not the best though, Chat Noir’s puns were _way_ better). Although she scoffed, brushed them off, and outright groaned, Marinette _did_ like them. They were the reason she began to see Adrien in a different light. They were the reason she no longer saw Adrien as just a random guy in her class. He was special. He was her _friend_. At least, that was what she’d thought.

It got to the point where even _she_ started telling them. But she was just saying puns because she wanted to. Not because she’d actually fallen for him. Right?

“Hey Adrien, are you okay?”

Adrien frowned and glanced over at her. He was carrying the books they needed for their history project towards the librarian. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You seem a bit checked out,” Marinette said. Adrien’s head shot up, and he stared at her in shock.

“Did you just make a pun?”

Marinette shrugged, but she was clearly grinning. “Maybe.”

Adrien beamed. It was like she’d lit up his entire world. Would it really be wrong to wish to see that expression on his face everyday?

 _You don’t like him like that, Marinette!_ The voice inside her scolded. But she couldn’t help it.

“I’ve finally gotten to you, it seems,” he said cheekily.

“I wouldn’t say that just yet,” Marinette said, cocking her head to the side. She mulled over something in her head.

“Hey, if you’re not booked this weekend. . . .” Marinette said carefully, “would you like to go get coffee together somewhere?”

Adrien paused, his cheeks flushing bright red. “You--you mean like--like a date?” He stuttered.

Marinette could feel her face heat up as well. “Yeah. I mean!” She added when he continued to gape at her, “if you want to. You don’t have to. We don’t have to, we can just--”

“I would love to,” he whispered, gazing at her with so much affection it nearly melted her inside.

Of all things. . . . she never would have thought someone’s _puns_ would be the reason she fell for them. Chat Noir who? Her former crush on her superhero partner almost made her want to laugh. It was clear he wasn’t interested in her, and with every passing day, she could feel her relationship with Adrien growing stronger and stronger. It was no longer the innocent friendship she’d felt at the start, but instead, it was something. . . . _different_. It was growing into something more than that.

And she wanted to make that _something_ permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I found it really hard to come up with something to write for this prompt. Idk if pranks = puns, but oh well, I'm keeping it :P I'm not too happy with how this turned out, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
